Weak
by ZebraBow
Summary: Tenten. Neji. A breakup. Rumors. Disaster. Two Screaming Green Beasts. The Uncle. The clan. Need I say more?
1. The Smirking

_**Chapter 1 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I got this story while I was talking to my friend (Michelle). I guess that you could say that it was an impulse that I had to write it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**Dedication: To Michelle, also known as the crazy Korean girl who happens to be my best friend. **_

**o**

**o**

* * *

Tenten was training very hard. She was there since four in the morning thanks to the two green monsters of Kohana. She had skipped breakfast too because of the impatient prodigy named Neji Hyuga (who also happened to be her boyfriend).

But it was safe to say that Tenten was very tired and very much wanted to take a break.

However, the ever so loving boyfriend had the Bakaguyan activated to the full amount. He lunched at her with a front kick. Tenten did a triple back flip and threw three kunais at him. Neji dodged all too easily.

He stopped and brought down his offensive posture.

Tenten was panting heavily and said, "Are _pant _we done _pant _for today?"

Neji looked at her with his cold white eyes and said the one word she hated the most, "No."

"And why not?" Tenten asked. This was ridiculous because she knew that he must know that this was a workout that a little too hard.

"Because you are weak." He said as he looked up at the skies. A flock of birds flew by them. Autumn had hit and all the birds had started their migratory route. Tenten shivered as a cold wind blew past them.

"Whatever." she said. She smirked as she saw him turn and look at her. Tenten as secretly happy that her boyfriend was finally paying attention to her today (even though she had to say a word that was so Ino-ish).

"I don't care anymore. I am going to go and take a very long bath." Tenten said. She looked down and examined herself. Her clothes were all torn up and there were scratches everywhere.

She looked at her boyfriend and her eye twitched. His outfit didn't even have one single dust on it. His hair swayed in the wind and he looked perfect. Why was the world so unfair to her? She was the girl in this relationship and she was the one who was supposed to look perfect at all times.

"Are you going to be a quitter?" Neji asked. He had the smirk that Hyugas had trade marked. It was quite scary. (It would be less scary without white eyes with veins popping).

That was it. Her eye twitched and she looked at her boyfriend with a glare that could only rival the Hyuga clan glare. "What did you call me?" she asked. Her voice dripping with venom.

"You know what I called you Tian-Tian." Neji said as he had the stupid smirk on.

"You know what Neji?" Tenten replied.

"What," Neji asked innocently.

"You are a **JERK**. And I don't mean the rude jerky kind. I mean the cold, evil, psycho, I'm-going-to-murder-my-girlfriend-with-intense-training type of jerk. I used to think that Sauske was a bigger jerk than you were, but I guess I was wrong. At least, Sauske doesn't try to murder Sakura during practice." Tenten said as she huffed away at her sparring partner.

"Well my dear weapons mistress of Kohana, you are a **quitter**." Ahh, that wicked smirk was still plastered on to his face.

Tenten was noticeably fuming by now. "Ahhh…" she screamed out in frustration. "I can't stand you Neji. You always make me feel like I am always second best."

Neji stood there as he watched his girlfriend go on the rampage of self destruction wondering if he should stop her anytime soon.

"Do you know how it feels like to be beat up everyday? And by your boyfriend nonetheless. I am a girl. And sometimes I want to do girly stuff. But I can't because I am always sparring with you." She yelled this at him all in one breath.

Neji looked at her and smirk smirk smirk.

"Ahh… Stop with the smirking" Tenten pleaded. "It is creeping me out."

**Smirk Smirk Smirk**

"That is it Neji. Our date for the White Cherry Blossom festival this Sunday is off. Do you hear me Hyuga? I am breaking up with you. It is over!" Tenten screamed this at him and ran out of clearing with her weapons.

She was unfortunately too busy to see our favorite white eyed prodigy standing in shock watching his girlf- ex girlfriend break up with him.

The final thought in his mind was. 'Is she PMSing?'

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: I was going to make this a one-shot, but I wanted to make it longer and put in the rest of the Hyuga clan and see how they react to the breakup._**


	2. The Twitching

_**Chapter 2 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: Thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed. I loved all the reviews. I hope that the story plot line isn't that too predictable. I also hope that grammar skills have gotten better. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the story.**_

_**Dedication: To Michy, who lost her yearbook today. **_

**o**

**o**

* * *

Tenten stepped out of her house/apartment. It was a very beautiful Wednesday morning. Sleeping in was also very wonderful. She saw a few birds flying by in search of a nest since it was the beginning of spring and she smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen a sight like this. She had been preoccupied before because of some trainaholic ninja.

'_No,' _she said to herself. She wouldn't think of _**him **_right now. Today was her free day. In fact, any day from now on would be a free day. She picked up her saddle hand bag and checked if her hair wasn't too loose. It was always a bother to fix her hair and put them back into buns again.

And with that she headed towards the Yamaka Flower Shop. But she couldn't help but feel the nauseating feeling that she had forgotten something rather important.

**At the Training Grounds**

A flock of birds flew by as the trees blew with the wind. The two green monsters of Kohana were currently hugging each other and crying. A white eyed prodigy watched them in amusement, but there was just a tinge of concern hidden in those pearl eyes. Some may ask the reason why? So the answer is…

.Tenten. .Is. .late. .for. .training.

And she is not just a couple minutes late…

The weapons mistress of Kohana was four hours and thirty six minutes late…

She has never ever ever EVER been late for training … ever.

"OH GAI-SENSEI!! WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?" screamed the green beast junior.

"NO! NEVER MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT. IT COULD NEVER BE **YOU **WHO MIGHT HAVE CAUSED OUR BELOVED YOUTHFUL FLOWER TO BE LATE FOR TRAINING." screamed the green beast senior.

"LEE! WE MUST DO 1,000 PUSH-UPS FOR LOSING FAITH IN TENTEN." yelled the green beast senior.

Neji was getting pretty annoyed by now. Usually, Tenten was there and they went and sparred in a separate area that was away from the two green beasts. But today, Tenten wasn't there. She always showed up for the 4 a.m. morning training. Maybe it had something to do with her breaking up with him.

It hit him like a pound of thousand bricks. It was **over**. Tenten wasn't his anymore. He had to find her. Now.

But first he had to stop the two screaming beasts who were still screaming at each other about how many laps and pushups they should do.

Neji **twitched. **

You would have to do something very annoying to get the famous Hyuga to twitch.

"YES GAI-SENSEI. WE MUST DO 1,000 PUSH-UPS AND 500 LAPS AROUND KOHANA." Lee yelled out in great passion.

**Twitch**

"NO LEE. WE MUST DO 1,000 PUSH-UPS, RUN AROUND KOHANA 500 TIMES **AND **DO 500 SIT UPS." Gai said with enthusiasm.

"YOU ARE VERY RIGHT. WE MUST WORK HARD TO PROTECT KOHANA." Lee said.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

**Twitch**

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

**Twitch**

"LEE"

"GAI-SENS--"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! YOU ARE GIVING ME A MIGRANE." This time it was Neji who yelled.

Neji turned around and started to walk away.

"NEJI, MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND IS?" Lee yelled as Neji continued to walk.

'_No,' _Neji told himself. _'But I am sure as hell going to find out where she is. And how the hell does Lee know that we broke up?'_

**At the Yamaka Flower Shop**

"Good morning," Tenten said as she walked into the shop. She had always loved to come visit Ino. The room smelled heavenly as the smells of honey suckles and lillys mixed together.

"Good morning Tenten," Mrs. Yamaka said. She pushed a few strands of her blonde hair back. She was standing behind the cash register which was by a couple of plotted plants. "It has been while since I had seen you around the market."

"Yeah, I had been busy with training." Tenten said. "Is Ino here?"

"Yes, she is." Mrs. Yamaka said. "INO, come down stairs. Your friend is here."

"I am coming Mom," a voice said from upstairs. "Just give me a few minutes."

"So you are still training with the Hyuga?" she asked. "I heard about the breakup."

Tenten looked up at her wondering how in the world she knew that.

Mrs. Yamaka grabbed her into a comforting hug and said, "Now sweetie. If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. Your mother and I were like sisters. You are like my daughter. And I will always be here if you need me."

Tenten was just about to ask how her how she knew about the breakup when Ino came down the stairs grabbed Tentens hand and ran out of the store.

"Are you ok Tenten?" Ino asked concern filling her blue eyes.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Tenten yelled out.

"Now, Tenten there is no reason for you to get angry. We are just all glad that you are finally letting it out. I know that the breakup must have been pretty hard on you." Ino said.

"Ino, I am perfectly ok. I was the one who broke up with Neji." Tenten said as she tried to calmly explain it to her friend.

"Oh, thank god. I can't believe how you could stand him. I mean he is good looking and everything. But those 8 hour workouts sure do beat the crap out of you." Ino said.

"Come on Tenten. Let's go to the Ichiraku. I heard that they are having the all you can eat Thursday buffet." Ino said as she grabbed Tentens arm forcefully and dragged her to the restaurant.

Tenten smiled at her and then stopped dead in her tracks. "What day did you say it was?" Tenten asked her voice wavering a bit.

"It's Thursday silly." Ino said as she playfully punched Tentens arm.

"No, Ino. It's Wednesday." Tenten said hoping and praying that it was.

"Don't be silly Tenten. It is Thursday. I get a day of from training because I have to help out at the shop on Thursdays." Ino said.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Ino asked since she was a little bit worried. Her friend had been standing there with a shocked face for a while. She watched her friend sprinting away with a speed that could rival even Lees.

"Tenten… come back. There ramen isn't that bad. Look at Naruto, he is still alive after eating all that ramen." Ino said as Tenten ran.

Only one thought raced through Tentens mind, _'Shit, I am late for training.'_

**At the Ichiraku **

Naruto sneezed.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: 10 reviews until the next chapter.**_


	3. How does everyone know?

_**Chapter 3 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: This chapter got done earlier than I expected. I am trying very desperately to avoid the fact that I have finals next week.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Tenten ran to the training grounds as fast as she could. She thought about going back and explaining why she had run of to Ino, but that would only make her more late. She would have to put that off until next time. '_If Neji, doesn't kill me for being late.' _Tenten thought to herself. _'I totally forgot about training because of that breakup. Maybe I should take Neji back today, but I do love watching him squirm.'_

She ran into the training grounds and saw Lee and Gai hugging each other while crying obnoxiously. Her eyes scanned the training grounds.

Lee: check

Gai: check

Weapons: check

Neji???

"Gai-sensei, _pant _I am so sorry that I am _pant _late for training _pant _today. I just forgot about it _pant _and I promise that it will never _pant _happen ever again." Tenten said while trying to catch her breath.

"LEE, OUR YOUTHFUL YOUNG FLOWER HAS RETURNED! LET US THANK THE HEAVANS FOR HER SAFE RETURN." Gai said while doing a dance of joy.

"YES GAI-SENSEI, WE SHOULD DO 300 PUSHUPS TO THANK THE GODS." Lee said.

"Um, I was wondering… Does anyone know where Neji might have went?" Tenten asked.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL HAS LEFT IN SEARCH FOR YOU. BUT DO NOT WORRY. I BELIVE THAT YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND WILL COME BACK SAFELY." Lee said.

'_How does he know that we broke up?' _Tenten asked herself.

"LEE!!! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS ABUNDANT." Gai screamed

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Cue crashing waves and sunset.

Tenten would have seen all of this, but she had already walked away. _'I might as well go home and think of a way that I can get Neji to forgive me.'_

**At the Marketplace**

Tenten was walking to her apartment when she heard someone yelling her name. She then saw a dash of pink run up to her.

"Oi, Tenten where are you going?" asked Sakura.

Tenten smiled. She had become close to Sakura because they were both in love with moody prodigies.

"I am going home. I had a **very **tiring day." Tenten said.

"Oh Tenten," Sakura said. "Don't be said. All relationships have their bumpy patches. Sauske and I went through ours for almost two years and we are still strong as ever."

'_Does everyone know that we broke up?' _

"Sakura, how did yo--" Tenten said as Sakura cut her off.

"Hold that thought Tenten. I was supposed to meet Sauske at the Ichikaru fifteen minutes ago. We can talk later! Bye Tenten." Sakura said as she ran off towards the ramen restaurant.

"BYE SAKURA." Tenten yelled out and she got a small wave from Sakura whose figure was disappearing into the distance.

This day was very busy. Tenten had seen friends and missed training. What was even more ready was that Neji skipped training to search for her. She was almost home when she saw Hinata. And it looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Hello, Tenten-sama." Hinata said as she gave a formal bow.

"Hi Hinata. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tenten? We have been friends for so long now!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ok, Tenten." Hinata said as she smiled at her.

"The real reason I am here is that I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house today." Hinata said.

"Dinner. At your house?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded.

A million thoughts flew in Tentens head. She would finally formally meet Nejis family. He was not very talkative about his family. And she had always wondered how his family was like.

"Um, sure Hinata. But I must ask, why?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well it was my little sister Hanabi that wanted to invite you first. She said that Kohana could maybe see that you and Neji were getting over your breakup." Hinata said. "Bye Tenten. My father does not like it when I leave the compound for random things."

Tenten stood in the dust wondering how in the world Hinata who was one of the most shyest person in all of Kohana knew about her breakup.

She walked into her apartment and flicked on the lights. It was a small apartment, but it was cozy and it felt like home the first moment she walked in. There were two bedrooms and one bath. A very yellow kitchen and a breakfast area. She walked into the family room. And sat on one of the comfy bean bags.

Somewhere, she could feel this eerie feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes scanned the surroundings.

Black lamp: check

Blue rug: check

Lime green bean bag: check

Maroon coffee table: check

Angry white eyed prodigy: check

Boom box: check

Wait… she did not remember getting an angry white eyed prodigy as a decoration.

And then it clicked.

"Hi, Neji…" Tenten croaked out to the very angry looking boy.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: This is kind of a cliffhanger. More reviews the faster the chapters are uploaded. **_


	4. An angry white eyed prodigy

_**Chapter 4 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: I got the whole house this weekend and I am completely bored out of my mind. So, I decided to write this chapter for you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**o**

**o**

* * *

"Um, Neji…" Tenten said. She looked up and gulped. She could feel the glare that was imposed on her.

".You. .Were. .Late." Neji said very harshly.

"See there is a very good reason and I beliv--" Tenten said before she got cut of by Neji. She has been getting cut of a lot recently.

"And you weren't just a few seconds late. You were four hours and thirty minutes late." Neji said.

"But Neji, I." Tenten said but she couldn't find a valid explanation.

Neji used his speed and soon he was in front of the weapons mistress. His hands were on her hips and he bent down and spoke into her ear. "Look Tenten, I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. You must have been too rattled for training. Avoiding me isn't the best answer."

Tenten blushed because Neji was so close to her.

"I know that you don't want your weak self to be beaten by me again." Neji said.

Her blush was now replaced with a red face of anger. "How dare you break into my apartment and insult me?" Tenten yelled at Neji.

"I didn't break in. I got an extra key." Neji said.

"Neji, I don't have an extra key." Tenten said as she huffed.

'_How the hell did Naruto have an extra key to Tentens apartment then?' _Neji asked himself.

"And I can't believe you called me **WEAK!!!**" Tenten screamed out. "You know I was going to forgive you for yesterday, but now I might not."

"You can't forgive something when there is nothing to FORGIVE." Neji yelled back. Forget his cool reputation, his pride was at stake.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE SAYING THAT!"

"Well, I am. And you know what? I don't care if I ever see you again." Neji yelled back. He could see that Tenten was getting furious. He needed to get out of there before Tenten realized that her weapons were still on her which she could use on a certain person oh say an ex-boyfriend.

"Well Hyuga, you are going to have to. I am coming over to **your **house today and that's that. Hinata invited me so you can bet your ass that I am going to be there." Tenten said.

Nejis eyes widened. Tenten was coming over to **his **house. To meet **his **family. This was not good. Not good…

"And I am going to have a good time. Because you know why Hyuga becau--" Tenten said as she was cut off.

But this time it wasn't because of someone talking over her.

It was because of the passionate kiss that Neji had pulled her into.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Reviews make me happy. **_


	5. Harsh Words

_**Chapter 5 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry about the big wait… I had to go brain storm… **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**o**

**o**

* * *

Tenten kissed back as hard as she could. Her hands were running through his hair and his arms were circling around her waist.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She pulled away and then **SLAP**

"Tenten what was that for?" Neji asked.

"Because, you think because of that one pathetic kiss that I will forget why I am mad at you?" Tenten asked him.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Don't you hn me Hyuga." Tenten said. "We are over. Do you understand that? O-V-E-R. There is no way I am going to give you another chance unless you apologize to me for your rudeness."

Neji looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. But then his eyes got cold. "Don't expect that apology Tenten-san." He said this as he jumped out her window.

Tenten watched her ex leave. "_Could you have messed this up even more badly? Everything was going great and then you had to pull away." _She told herself.

"And dammit. I still have to go to the Hyuga Clan dinner today." She cursed out loud.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is very short. I promise that the next couple of chapters will make up for it. This is kind of a filler chapter since I haven't uploaded in so long... I have been traveling a lot and haven't had any time to write.**_


	6. We will make a lady of you

_**Chapter 6 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: This chapter was up a lot faster than I expected. Unfortunately, I slammed a door on my hand so it was in pain much of today and still is .**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**o**

**o**

* * *

Tenten was an experienced weapons mistress. She knew the names of all her weapons and scrolls, but one thing she didn't know was table placement.

"No no no! Tenten, that is not it." yelled a very pink haired kunoichi. "A formal dinner requires no more than six courses, including coffee, and only three courses are the minimal acceptable."

"Sakura, I just don't get it. The utensils and the plates." said the frustrated weapons mistress. "I just don't get it. Why can't we just eat with chopsticks and just get it over with?"

"Don't worry Tenten, we have plenty of time for you to learn all of these things. And you **are **having dinner with the prestigious Hyuga clan. And that is something that not many outsiders can say." Sakura said as she tried to cheer her friend up.

Tenten glared at her friend. "Sakura, 4 hours and 52 minutes is not what I call a lot of time."

"And moving on," said Sakura. "What are the serving items that will be involved?"

"Um," the brown haired girl said, "Lets see … there is the service plate, appetizer plate, shellfish plate, soup or fruit plate, dessert plate, butter plate, coffee cup and saucer, individual salt and pepper shakers, soup or fruit bowl, entrée plate, and the salad plate."

"Yup, that's right," said Sakura as she read of the list. "That was perfect. I just need you to remember all of that at the dinner."

"I still don't get how you know all of this." Tenten said. She was really glad that Sakura was helping her because she didn't want to look like a fool.

"Well, you know how Sauske is the last surviving member in his family?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Whenever he has to go to an important formal dinner party to represent the Uchiha Clan, I am his date it is usually good to know these things at places like those." Sakura explained. "And now we are moving onward to utensils."

"NOOOOO," screamed Tenten.

"Don't worry Tenten we are almost done!" Sakura said with forced enthusiasm.

"Ok, there will be a salad fork, a main dish fork, a shellfish fork if that is served. There can not be more than three forks by the side of your plate. On the right side of the main dish plate, the knives will be placed with toothed edges facing inward. In order, they will be entrée, salad, and fish or salad first if this course is served after the main dish. Outside this grouping, there will be the soup or fruit spoon and then the oyster fork. If serving an appetizer at the table, then the utensil is placed to the far outside, but no more than three knives should be at the table at any one time." Sakura said in one breath. She looked at her friend. "Tenten, what are you doing?"

The brown haired girl was busily scribbling on her hand with a pen. "What was the last part? Oh yeah, three knives.. Ok I got that…" She was still writing and she didn't notice the hard glare in Sakuras eyes.

"Are you writing what I am saying on your hands?" asked Sakura. Her tone clearly said that the answer should have been a no, but Tenten was too concentrated to pick up the you-better-answer-me-right tone.

"Yup, I think this is easier. You know Sakura since it is…" she drifted off as she saw the flames coming out of Sakuras ears and nostrils.

"REAL LADIES DO NOT USE NOTES SCRIBBLED ON THEIR HAND." Sakura screamed.

Tenten started backing up. She had heard only tales from Naruto on what happened when Sakura got mad and she did not want to deal with that now. "Um, Sakura… you know Mulan used this and she ended up with the guy." Tenten answered trying to make the situation better.

Uh-oh… wrong move.

Sakuras bright green eyes turned to slits. There was a shadow over the green eyes and she looked possessed. Man, Tenten felt really bad for Sasuke now. He better not piss Sakura off.

"Tenten-chan," Sakura said her voice was dripped with venom. "Mulan is a fictional character made up by Disney."

"What?" Tenten said. "No… that can't be. She has always been my hero. She has right next to the Hokage in my hero wall of fame. Don't tell me that Santa Claus isn't real either."

"Tenten, I hate to break it to you. But Santa Claus isn't real either." Sakura said.

"WHAT?"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Haha, I am just kidding Sakura. I wanted to see your face." Tenten said.

She was glad. Even though she just realized it, the odd feeling of butterflies in her stomach was now gone. Relaxing/Studying with Sakura had made her more stress free.

"Ok, I think we are done with the table settings now." Sakura said.

"Finally!" Tenten made an air punch as a sign of joy. She felt like she could fly and do anything right now.

Sakura muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Tenten.

"We only have an hour and a half left." Sakura said.

Tenten landed back from cloud nine. "For what?"

As soon as she said that, the door bell rang.

"Let your self in!" yelled Sakura. A timid shy girl walked in through the door.

"Um… hello Sakura-san, Tenten-san." Hinata said as she gave a small polite little bow.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked. She was obliviously lost in what was going on.

"Hinata is here to do the traditional makeup style that the Hyugas use. I didn't know much about it so I called her over." Sakura explained as she pulled out three huge makeup bags.

"What?? Makeup?" Tenten asked.

"Honestly Tenten, did you think you could march into the Hyuga compound looking like this?" Sakura asked. "Now, just sit back and relax. Before you know it, it will all be over. And we will show that Neji what he is missing out on."

Tenten scooted back into a little rolling chair as she saw Sakura and Hinata crowding in around her with huge makeup brushes.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

The butterflies were back in her stomach again.

**_

* * *

_**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: This chapter seemed a little bit boring to write. And rushed too.._**

**_Thoughts??_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_**


	7. No makeup

_**Chapter 7 of Weak**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I have always personally thought that makeup is a fun thing to play around with. Especially eye shadow, its so pretty! I am a total makeup person, but I can leave the house with just lip gloss. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

She sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "No" she said. 

"But Tenten-chan… you _have _to wear makeup." Sakura whined.

"**No way in hell**." Tenten said.

"But Tenten-chan…" Sakura said.

"No buts Sakura. I simply refuse to wear makeup. I have never worn makeup before and I don't plan to." Tenten said. She was determined.

"Surely, not never Tenten-chan." Hinata said. She had gotten over her stuttering with the help of Ino and Sakura. She and Naruto had gotten closer as friends and some people may have questioned them as being a couple. But Tenten understood what Hinata saw in Naruto. The sixteen year old boy had grown up and he was one of the only few boys in Kohana who did not have the emotion complex of a suicidal emo who was on happy pills.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she tried to support her white eyed friend. "I know for a fact that Tsunade has sent you on a couple of single information retrieval missions. Aren't those the ones that include short kimonos and make-up?"

"Yes, so?" Tenten said. She was not going to give up.

"Come on Tenten. You are the second best seducer in the Kohana kunoichi group. You are barely below Ino and we all know that." Sakura said.

Hinata cleared her throat. She had that evil gleam in her eye. You know what I am talking about. Yeah, the same evil gleam that Itachi gets. "I am sure that father would think very highly of you if you wore some makeup and showed that you are a polished lady."

Tenten looked at Hinata and said, "Fine. I will do it."

Hinata and Sakura squealed in joy.

Tenten looked at Hinata with a glare. It was always the quiet ones.

"Do you want to do it by your self, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I can pull off the cheap hooker look pretty well." Tenten said. "I'm just kidding Sakura." She looked over at Hinata and knew that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I for one don't think that is funny. We have to have your makeup done in and hour." Sakura said. "Hey Hinata?"

"Yeah Sakura?" Hinata answered.

"You know how to do traditional Hyuga makeup, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Why do you want me to do Tentens makeup in that style?" Hinata said.

"Can you?" Sakura said with a puppy dog pout.

"I can try." Hinata said. "Can you hold this brush and this blush powder?"

After 35 painful minutes, the makeover was almost finished. "Do you want to see it?" Hinata asked.

"What? Oh--" Tenten answered. She had been zoning out for the past 30 minutes. Her hair had been pulled, eyebrows plucked, and face waxed. But the worst part of it was that she could feel this really dusty and wet powder on her face. It felt like someone put dough on her face while it was wet.

Hinata handed Tenten a mirror. When Tenten looked at the mirror, it was very clear that she was in shock.

"Hinata, really I don't know what to say…" Tenten said. She was still in shock.

"Tenten, it isn't that bad really… maybe we did go a little bit overboard, but look on the bright side…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, Hinata. I am still in shock." Tenten said.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Just click on the review button**_


End file.
